timdorstonwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
The Kings of Dorstons, a renound keyboard warrior who led the dorstons to a large number of deafeats.The war was ended when he finally accepted the humiliating terms of peace. Day 8/1/2020 daniel ragequits pk for good leaving a depressing and marking the end of the war Message: ☀WilliamToday at 7:19 PM I'm done, I'm actually done. Patrik, never im fucking live I've seen soo much toxism in a nutshell. And all I see you doing is being a pussy a go for the "ah guys lets not be toxic" and all of that shit. Since I founded this clan, these motherfuckers plus Tim, the little asian D kid, have fuckd our game, our fun time. Can't you fucking see it already? For fuck sake Patrik, grow some fucking balls mate. Internet is the shittiest and dirtiest place on this planet, people like Tim, Pedro and his other cock lickers have no fucking chance of having ANY peace, even the shittiest one. Any. Can't you just open the eyes for a second? OPEN THEM. I will leave the whole fucking mod. HA will be transfered to Monster. He can do whatever he wants. I don't give a shit about anything else rn, lmfao can you believe that I just like to get on for wars, have a siege, type gw and log off? thats all i wanted. But these underage and undeveloped brains keep cartblocking, trashtalking, demanding shit and not forgeting the fucking pass already. What a shit fucking mod mate. Simon, Patrik, Midz, Penguen, Vis, Carsten, Docibal, Stag, Hoolio, pighuger, zero, dark, baldwin, antoniodc99, sausage and prob more that i forget, i love you guys, true friends. But unfortunately, ig im just not made to have them lmao, i have a lot to grow up maybe, maybe im the one wrong in all of this, maybe I shouldnt had change and be polite, maybe I shouldnt taken time that no one pays me, to take reports while my Discord is being spammed with pure hatred towards me and the server that I manage. This is something i cannot control. Probably my mistake was creating a clan when i couldnt even know how to show pouch to someone in game, thats how fucking retarded i was when i created Dorstons. The pressure is too much for me, I just can't, they won it. Gw. Tim, your toxism is way too big. I hope one day you change lad. 2 gold bars made half your clan go wild on me and in the Discords. Childish as fuck you are. I can't believe patrick made me and you be in the same vc, fucking hell isn't it. Some people just aren't made for each other. All my happiness and prob a lot of you who play this mod actively, was from this mod. From the sieges, wars, fieldbattles, being with your pals. Holy fuck I don't wanna live that again, because in the mix, it's pure fucking hatred and shit talk, and in the end, im the guilty ig. I've always cameback from school and instantly gonne to PC to try to get into the war time, and call banners, which was 2 or 3 dudes who've i just met the day before. I was a fucking joke lmfao and I still am, look at me writing depressed shit like this, fuck my life, holy fuck lmao ikr? Fuck I got depressed as shit soo many times with this fucking mod since PW, the fuck am I? Can you believe this is how I type guys? Yeah, this is my side. But I've always talked well and nice. Well, time to try to get a fucking life i guess. Since my job has HA is shit apparently and as Carsten said, there could be better, I'm stepping down from all of this. Have fun with the downlaws and having peace with them. fucking joke. Don't DM me, don't try to find me, don't go to my social media, nothing. My life is fucking worthless like people say lmfao. But these people have a life just like mine, don't buy their shit, it's all a bunch of depressed fucks. this shit be looking like a copypasta LMAO, need to kms fr gtg, remake life. This message was posted after the voice chat talk that hapened between tim antal pedro and joe seen here This is the end of the wars and very important in pk lore